


Théâtre de papier

by eirame



Series: Jouets d'enfance [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirame/pseuds/eirame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny se demande si elle tiendra un rôle dans le prochain théâtre de papier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Théâtre de papier

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne possède aucun des personnages de J.K. Rowling. Et le théâtre de papier découpé par mon frère représentait les artistes d'un cirque.

Sur le tapis usé, étaient étalées, en arc de cercle, les reliques multicolores de son enfance. Un petit bracelet en cuir noir faisait ressortir une pierre de péridot vert diaphane. Un ruban à cheveux en satin effiloché, de la même couleur, languissait dans son dernier repos, après des mois d'usage fervent. Un petit peigne à cheveux en ivoire, hérité d'une grand-tante disparue, avait perdu quelques dents, mais rien de sa douceur opaline. Sur une carte d'anniversaire, s'animaient, par saccades hésitantes, quelques fées de toutes tailles et de toutes couleurs ; leurs ailes souvent figées entre deux battements masquaient désormais la plupart de leurs visages. Diverses photographies de Sorcière Hebdo, entourées de rose et découpées avec un demi-pouce de marge, représentaient coiffures, robes et bijoux démodés, que leurs mannequins parvenaient encore à faire apprécier en se penchant d'un côté ou d'autre.

Assise au centre de son étalage, le dos contre le sommier du lit et les jambes croisées, Ginny tenait sur ses chevilles la petite boîte en métal émaillé dont elle avait sorti tous ces trésors.

Après les péripéties de la Seconde Guerre et l'attaque du Terrier, il lui semblait étrange qu'ils soient restés presque intacts pour témoigner de son enfance. Elle n'avait que dix-huit ans, mais tant de choses étaient arrivées depuis, qu'elle se sentait tout aussi éloignée de cette période de sa vie, que des guerres de gobelins dont Binns leur rabâchait les oreilles pendant les heures interminables d'Histoire de la Magie à Poudlard. Et pourtant, par-delà les ans, ces quelques babioles ou morceaux de papier, dont les enchantements manifestaient une touchante ténacité à poursuivre leur travail, pétrissaient son cœur d'émotion. Il lui venait presque l'envie de les conserver encore, comme un tribut à l'enfant qu'elle était avant.

Quand d'ailleurs était-elle devenue si vieille, si adulte ?

Il lui semblait que la guerre les avait tous arrachés prématurément au statut de l'enfance, et revenir terminer leur scolarité à Poudlard n'y avait rien changé. Ils étaient devenus trop grands pour le château.

La boîte était désormais presque vide. Elle faisait partie des rares affaires qui avaient pu être sauvées de l'incendie du Terrier. La destruction avait été violente, mais aucun Mangemort n'avait pris la peine de piller les ruines, ni aucun allié non plus. Les sortilèges Repousse-Moldus ancrés dans les fondations avaient tenu bon, et les décombres qui les avaient recouverts avaient protégé des intempéries les restes du rez-de-chaussée. Il avait ainsi été possible de retrouver différents objets, dans la cuisine, le salon et les quelques autres pièces du bas, dont sa chambre, bien plus que dans celles des étages qui avaient subi les sortilèges et explosions de plein fouet.

Parmi ces affaires, il y avait donc la petite boîte en métal. C'était le contenu de cette dernière qu'elle avait pris le temps d'étaler autour d'elle.

Elle caressa de nouveau l'émail froid et chatoyant.

Bill la lui avait offerte pour ses huit ans ; à l'époque il était en apprentissage à Gringotts. La boîte en elle-même n'avait pas grande valeur. Ni ses parents ni ses frères n'avaient jamais eu beaucoup d'argent à dépenser en cadeaux, même si chacun mettait un point d'honneur à n'oublier aucun anniversaire, ni aucune autre fête sorcière. Le prix ne se trouvait jamais dans les matériaux, mais dans le soin que mettait chaque membre de leur famille à personnaliser le présent. Certains y apportaient d'ailleurs plus d'efforts que d'autres. Ron n'en faisait pas partie, Percy en revanche profitait toujours de l'occasion pour exhiber les nouveaux sortilèges qu'il avait appris à maîtriser.

Cette année-là, Bill s'était inspiré de ses mésaventures parmi les équipes de conjureurs de sort. Grâce à sa maîtrise des runes, il avait créé pour sa petite sœur, souvent harcelée par une certaine paire de grands frères moqueurs, la parfaite boîte à secrets : inviolable, incassable, hermétique à toute magie, et tout désastre. Elle pourrait remercier Bill une seconde fois, son travail avait sans nulle doute dépassé toutes leurs espérances. La boîte avait été conçue pour résister aux tentatives d'effraction de jumeaux aussi bricoleurs que destructeurs. Qu'elle ait en plus survécu à l'attaque d'une patrouille de Mangemorts et à l'incendie d'une maison magique, voilà qui était presque miraculeux.

Elle reprit l'exploration de son contenu.

Le fond était occupé par une série de papiers soigneusement repliés aux dimensions exactes de la boîte.

Elle pensait savoir ce que c'était.

Les mains de Ginny avaient grandi, et les papiers adhéraient légèrement aux côtés. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour glisser un ongle sous le premier feuillet de la pile et le soulever délicatement.

Elle repoussa sur le côté gauche le peigne et les photographies installées devant elle. Puis elle se pencha en avant, déposa auprès de sa cuisse la boîte qui gênait son mouvement, et déplia lentement l'image.

C'était bien la première de la série.

Le décor représentait diverses vues de Poudlard : la salle commune de Gryffondor, les bords du lac, la bibliothèque et une classe quelconque. Sur chaque panneau, découpés à petits coups de ciseaux parfois maladroits, étaient placés les personnages, prêts à reprendre leurs mouvements s'ils étaient associés à l'élément approprié. Lily Potter pouvait ainsi se pencher pour lire, si elle était déposée à une table de la bibliothèque, tandis que son mari James, une fois assis dans le canapé de la salle de Gryffondor, tournait la tête pour parler à un Sirius Black renfrogné.

Les panneaux et les personnages avaient été publiés dans des magazines séparés. Ginny avait donc supplié sa mère de continuer à acheter Sorcière Hebdo sur plusieurs semaines de suite, afin d'être sûre de posséder toute la collection. Il fallait les découper et les assembler sur les bords pour créer les diverses scènes. De petites vignettes reprenant le visage des personnages indiquaient à quel endroit on pouvait déclencher les animations.

Un titre annonçait pompeusement « L'Histoire Complète de Harry Potter », depuis la rencontre de ses parents à Poudlard jusqu'à la prétendue destruction de Voldemort.

Ginny reprit la boîte pour en extraire le panneau suivant, qu'elle étendit à ses pieds, par-dessus le premier. Il était consacré au mariage de Lily et James Potter, et se vantait d'être basé sur les photos des invités. Avec le recul, Ginny doutait de son authenticité. Il représentait pourtant Lily Potter dans une magnifique robe de sorcière blanche et verte, et James Potter dans des vêtements de cérémonie rouge et or, dansant ensemble au centre d'une foule aux visages indistincts. Sur l'un des côtés était prévu un Albus Dumbledore, revêtu d'une cape et d'un chapeau couverts d'étoiles multicolores. De l'autre côté pouvaient être installés les garçons d'honneur : un Peter Pettigrow au sourire un peu niais, et un Sirius Black dont elle avait rayé la tête d'un coup de crayon – mais qu'elle n'avait pas jeté.

Elle déplia le troisième panneau. Il reconstituait la maison de Godric's Hollow, où avaient vécu les Potter, après leur mariage. Dans la chambre d'enfant, Lily et James Potter pouvaient se pencher sur un berceau où l'on apercevait vaguement un petit être rose. Dans la cuisine, le bébé déjà grand faisait venir à lui une peluche en forme de lion, pendant que ses parents applaudissaient, disposés de part et d'autre. Dans le salon, un Albus Dumbledore au visage plus grave se tenait face au couple réuni. Enfin dans le jardin, les Potter, accompagnés d'un Sirius Black, agitaient leurs baguettes quand ils étaient correctement placés.

Cette dernière scène était censée représenter l'établissement du sortilège de Fidelitas. La publication ne montrait évidemment pas la substitution avec Peter Pettigrow.

Sur l'ensemble des trois panneaux, les visages de Lily et James Potter variaient très peu, mais elle ne s'en était pas étonnée à l'époque. Pour elle, comme pour la plupart des lecteurs, ils étaient figés dans l'éclat de leurs vingt ans, dans l'héroïsme de leur lutte contre Voldemort. Même dans les représentations de Poudlard, ils étaient déjà adultes, presque déjà mariés, presque déjà parents. Ils ne grandissaient pas, ne vieillissaient pas.

Elle sortit et lissa soigneusement le dernier panneau . C'était la destruction de Voldemort – comme on le croyait alors. Deux scènes de rue entouraient les scènes d'intérieur. À gauche, on voyait Voldemort rencontrer un Sirius Black qui désignait du doigt la maison des Potter. Pour ne pas effrayer le jeune public, le mage noir n'avait été représenté que comme une ombre sombre, dont les mains décharnées se levaient loin du corps, l'une tenant une baguette, l'autre pointant un index menaçant. Dans la salle à manger, un James Potter au visage décidé le combattait. La chambre d'enfant était ensuite représentée deux fois : on y voyait d'abord Lily Potter se tenir entre Voldemort et le berceau de Harry, puis l'ombre noire s'étalait par terre pendant que l'enfant semblait continuer à dormir. La dernière scène, en extérieur, représentait des sorciers divers qui jetaient joyeusement des étoiles avec leurs baguettes.

Elle se redressa.

Avec la distance d'un âge plus adulte, c'était tellement ridicule. Les différentes scènes s'apparentaient à un conte de fées. Il y avait les héros, le méchant et le traître, figés dans leurs rôles respectifs. Et elle savait à présent à quel point l'ensemble était mensonger.

Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de leur utilisation de photos sans aucun doute retouchées, ni du faux rôle attribué à Sirius Black, ni même de la croyance idéalisée en la disparition de Voldemort. C'était aussi l'absence, désormais criante à ses yeux, de réalité. Il n'y avait aucune image de la vraie guerre contre le mage noir. Il n'y avait pas même de réelle représentation de la mort. Il n'y avait ni la peur qui vous prend littéralement au ventre, ni la colère de ne pas pouvoir agir, ni l'espoir que l'on se raconte et auquel on essaye de se raccrocher avec une ténacité maladive.

La bataille de Poudlard lui avait appris une autre réalité. Le bruit des mauvais sorts ricochant sur les murs de pierre. Les grognements d'excitation des sorciers énervés par la rage du combat. L'odeur d'ozone dans l'air surchargé de sortilèges. La sensation du sang qui rentrait par le nez, par les yeux, par l'esprit. Et surtout la peur. Le vrai combat n'avait pas le temps d'être héroïque.

Elle toucha du doigt l'image de James Potter debout face à Voldemort. Avait-il eu le temps, dans la terreur du moment, de ressentir encore un peu d'amour pour sa femme et son enfant ? On les avait si vite érigés, tous les deux, en figures mythiques, qu'il lui semblait qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment existé.

C'était d'ailleurs sans doute complètement déplacé, mais elle se souvenait aussi des discussions romantiques qui avaient animé son dortoir. Ses camarades y comparaient les avantages matrimoniaux des différents sorciers de leur connaissance. Les Potter formaient la belle-famille idéale : personne à impressionner, un héritage entier déjà disponible, et une place de choix dans la bonne société. On en oubliait presque comment ils étaient morts.

Elle reporta son regard sur le berceau. Le Harry Potter de ces images était un bébé plein de promesses. Elle avait rêvé des heures durant au garçon qu'il devait devenir en grandissant. Pourtant l'adolescent qu'elle avait rencontré était différent, presque décevant. Les rumeurs ne l'avaient pas préparée à la réalité.

Et l'adulte ? Connaissait-elle seulement l'adulte qu'il était devenu ?

Elle repassa la main sur le panneau.

C'était si facile, de l'extérieur, d'imaginer une histoire idéale. Les journaux gommaient les aspérités, donnaient du sens à l'ensemble, proposaient admiration et récompense. Mais de l'intérieur ?

Il l'avait embrassée. Que deviendrait réellement leur relation ? Elle ne croyait plus à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, mais elle n'arrivait pas à espérer quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Elle se demanda un moment si Sorcière Hebdo préparerait un nouveau théâtre de papier, dans quelques années, pour raconter aux nouvelles générations « La Seconde Mort de Voldemort ». On y parlerait certainement de Harry, de Ron et de Hermione. Ferait-elle partie des personnages à découper ? Y aurait-il aussi son mariage dans un panneau, plein de photos retouchées et d'une robe qu'elle n'aurait jamais portée ?

Elle en ressentait presque de l'écœurement.

Elle soupira. Il restait si peu de choses de sa chambre d'enfance, elle ne voulait pas en jeter les derniers restes.

Elle replia soigneusement les papiers et commença à les ranger dans la boîte.


End file.
